


A Wonderful Toy

by Terribletabernacle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, BDSM, Bondage, Creampie, Gags, Genital Clamps, Spanking, Speculum, Squirting, Stretching, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terribletabernacle/pseuds/Terribletabernacle
Summary: Starscream gets utterly destroyed (and he loves it).





	A Wonderful Toy

**Author's Note:**

> It's sin sunday ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hanging suspended was an eerie feeling. Starscream shifted in his bonds as he stared down at the floor below him, getting used to the feeling of rocking slightly with every little move he made. The way he was hanging, helm angled toward the floor and aft up, left his head rushing. His arms were tied together down his back with his wins pinioned between them, his legs bound thigh to calf and held spread and forward by more of the straps that held his entire frame in the air. Any attempt to pull them closed only forced his aft to raise, arching his spinal strut and exposing his uncovered aft and valve even further.

The air was cold against his valve, which was already wet. He shivered at the feel as his valve clenched, and tried to swallow, his glossa pressing up against the rubbery ball holding his jaw open wide.

The tap of pedes on the floor echoed from behind him, making Starscream twitch. He tried to twist his helm to look, but the way he was hanging made it impossible to catch a glimpse.

“Already,” a voice said from behind him, “you’re wet.”

Nothing touched him, but Starscream could feel the weight of attention on him. It made him twitch, and even that small movement sent him rocking. It was dizzying, and he had to let his helm drop to stare at the floor as he waited for the movement to slow.

“You want me to play with your valve, don’t you?” The mech behind him said, his voice deep and familiar. It sent a shiver down Starscream’s struts. Fingers traced the juncture of his thigh, tantalizingly close to his valve. The teasing contact made his valve twitch and lubricate even further.

A sharp smack landed against the plating of his aft. Starscream yelped as it sent him rocking in his bonds, twisting his legs in a vain attempt to protect his aft. The mech behind him grabbed him by one thigh to steady him.

“You don’t get a say,” the voice behind him said sternly. “I’ll play with the parts of you that I want to. Do you understand?”

Starscream let his helm drop forward, but it wasn’t enough for his tormentor, who delivered another smack hard enough for Starscream to cry out again. “I said, do you understand?” the mech repeated, an edge to his voice. The hand tightened on his thigh, digging in even as it kept him from rocking again.

With the gag in his mouth, nothing Starscream could say would be understandable and they both knew it, but the fingers tightening around his thigh were a warning that Starscream couldn’t ignore.

“Uehh,” he whimpered around his gag, his valve throbbing as he did. “Uegauron,”

“I’m glad we understand each other,” Megatron’s deep voice said, insufferably smug. The hand let him go, and Starscream twitched as it let go.

Something clicked behind him, and then suddenly something was pressing up against his aft port. Starscream bucked in surprise at the sudden jab, displacing whatever it was.

The smack this time rang through the room even as it made Starscream choke on a cry. His aft stung, a single defined point of sensation in the middle of his disoriented spinning. And it didn’t stop there—“What did I just say?” Megatron demanded, his words punctuated with two, three, four, five, six more strikes that scattered across Starscream’s aft. He was spinning and twisting in the air until he could barely tell which direction was forward, and this time no hand grabbed and steadied him, leaving him to rock and twist and struggle to find a point of reference with the world spinning around him. “You are a toy, and toys do not get to decide how they’re used. If I deign to play with your aft, you beg me for it. Understand?”

Another smack prompted Starscream into frantic nodding, then whining assent around his gag. He was left in suspension, still swinging, waiting for another smack, for what felt like far too long.

“I uhnnand,” he moaned past the gag, “ahl e ued.”

Something clamped onto his thigh again, and Starscream shrieked before realizing it was just a hand to steady him. Panic thrilled through him, and he quickly went limp, letting his frame hang as submissively as he could.

“Better,” Megatron said approvingly. “Now hold _still_.”

Starscream forced himself to remain limp as the pressure returned to his aft port. It wasn’t wide, but it was blunt, pressing up firmly against the puckered entrance but not hard enough to slide inside. Starscream let out a gasp as something cold and wet suddenly spurted out of it and began to slide down his aft in cold globules.

Artificial lubricant, he realized with a shiver as the blunt pressure pulled away. It coated his port, a cool, slippery contrast to the burning of his aft plating. It burned even more as he realized his valve was lubricating in aching sympathy.

A finger trailed through the artificial lubricant, then pressed against his entrance with enough force to slide past the clench. Starscream whimpered at the uncomfortable sensation, his tongue pressing up against the gag as the finger pressed further inside of him. He shuddered as a second one joined, scissoring at his entrance and tugging at his insides and coating the passage with more cool lubricant.

The fingers withdrew, and the blunt object returned, something Starscream could now recognize as the cap of a tube of lubricant. It actually pressed inside of his aft this time, and Starscream’s aft clenched as cold lubricant was suddenly squeezed out right inside of it.

He heard a chuckle behind him, as the lubricant was withdrawn, and the fingers returned, pressing even deeper, then retreating to hold his entrance open enough for the cool air of the room to make him shiver.

Starscream whimpered through the process, feeling the neglected throbbing of his valve as it was completely ignored. The hand remained tight on his thigh, but the fingers in his aft still had him rocking in the air, occasionally clenching his jaw around the gag.

When the fingers began to withdraw, Starscream groaned, trying to clench his aft port around them, then flinching when they were removed.

“Stop that.” The smack had him whining, his hands tensing in their bonds. “I’m getting tired of reminding you.”

Starscream let his helm droop, trying to cool his frame and ignore the dizzying shifting again as he listened to the mech moving around the room. The tap of pedes wasn’t much to go on, but he heard Megatron leave, pause, then make his way back. He shivered in anticipation, but didn’t clench his aft down, wary of another strike.

Megatron didn’t say anything about it this time, but his aft wasn’t slapped either. “Time to open you up,” he said. His voice was thick with anticipation, and Starscream found himself clenching his hands in his bonds in response. It was hard not to tense as he waited for something, anything, to happen. All of his focus was on keeping his aft from tensing, so when cold metal slid abruptly inside of him, he shrieked, bucking in his straps.

It didn’t stop, either, just kept sliding further into him. The base of it widened, and by the time it stopped he could feel the stretch at his rim. It didn’t feel quite like a toy. The metal bands were cold inside of him.

“Now let’s open you up.”

The arms of the speculum began to open up, and Starscream’s optics rolled back as he moaned. The cold of the speculum, the cold air of the room inside of his aft, the stretch… too much sensation, but none of what he wanted, needed. His valve was empty and throbbing, clenching as his aft tried and failed to tighten against the speculum.

A smack landed straight across his valve, making his optical feed explode into static as delicious, overwhelming sensation scrambled his every sensory feed. He could vaguely hear laughing, could feel his body shivering and jerking in the straps, enough to set him jerkily swaying. His aft burned, and he choked around the gag when he felt fingers join the speculum inside of him, pressing down on his tight rim. With the speculum inside him, he couldn’t clench down, and the fingers flicked against it.

“Good,” his master hummed, sounding pleased. “We’ll train you out of that bad habit yet. Ready for more?”

Starscream didn’t even get a chance to make a sound in answer before it was being cranked wider, adding to the already intense stretch. His wild sound as the speculum spread the deepest parts of him hurt his throat, but he was beyond caring. The reflexive twitches of his legs in their bonds only made him so much more aware of the stretch of his aft wrapped around the speculum. He couldn’t have begged for mercy even if he’d tried, and the humiliating drool of lubricant slipping down his valve and thighs gave him away.

“Is that not enough for you?” Megatron demanded. “I’ve already given you one overload, you greedy little whore. Do you want me to smack a second one out of you?”

Starscream had barely enough time to comprehend the question before the hands returned to his frame, this time a gentle stroke along his inner thighs. He wanted to shiver, but Starscream gasped, holding his breath and not daring to move. He was suddenly achingly aware of the slickness coating his valve and thighs, the ache of it, of every single involuntary movement. He was caught between terror and exhilaration as one of the hands disappeared from his thigh, and the other circled ever closer to his valve without quite touching it, then clamped down hard again.

“Here,” the mech said, darkly amused satisfaction coloring his voice. “I have another gift for you. I hope you’ve learned how to show your proper appreciation for my attention now.”

He was expecting another slap. He was not expecting something to close down hard around his node.

Starscream screamed around the gag in his mouth, his hips jerking. The hands by his array pulled back, leaving the clamp pinched around his node. His legs trembled, strained to close or twitch shut, but the straps holding him up and open wouldn’t let him do that. Even worse, the clamp began to tug, sending Starscream into a fit of shocked trembling. There was a weight attached to the clamp, he realized, and any little twitch of his hips would set it to rocking and tugging on his node.

He sobbed as he forced his hips to still, dropping his helm forward, hanging limply in his straps and gasping for air around his gag. His valve was cycling, and his rear port clenched around the speculum holding it wide open.

“That one really made you jump,” Megatron laughed behind him. His hand came down heavily on Starscream’s aft, and Starscream made a whimper of alarm as that contact set him rocking again. “Should I take it off?” he asked, his hand sliding around to Starscream’s inner thigh.

“Mmm! Nnh-nnh,” Starscream cried out through the gag, frantically shaking his helm for good measure.

“Good boy,” Megatron, squeezing Starscream’s thigh. “A little pain is worth it for some pleasure, you know that. Or maybe you even like the pain, Starscream?”

Starscream screamed again as a hand came down sharply on his aft, stinging the already-tender plating. It jarred both the clamp and the speculum, and he spent several moments crying out and gasping through his gag at the sensations. By the time the motion had stopped there was drool sliding from the corners of his mouth, and tears at the edges of his optics.

“There, there,” Megatron rumbled. “You’re dripping so much, you know. There will be a puddle under your valve by the time I’m done. Luckily I didn’t let your spike out, or that would be dripping too, wouldn’t it?” His fingers teased into the seams along Starscream’s thigh, and Starscream couldn’t hold back a whimper. “Maybe I should’ve split open your little valve too,” he said, pressing hard into the sensitive joints. “How would you like that? Even more stretched out, feeling empty all the way through as your poor little node gets tugged.”

Starscream whined at that, and Megatron chuckled as he stepped away.

“You’re such a wonderful toy,” he mused. Starscream tried to twist his head to track his progress, but even that slight movement made his frame shift and threatened to set the little weight swinging again. He clenched in an effort to hold still, panting as involuntary reaction sent his aft spasming around the cold metal again.

“Beautiful,” his tormentor murmured. Fingers traced along his stretched rim, then pressed at it, and Starscream choked. “You’re learning.”

The fingers slid inside, following the line of the speculum inside of him, then tugging, opening him even wider under Megatron’s fierce optics. Starscream pressed his tongue against the gag, feeling his optics well up again. Every time this had happened before, it had been a precursor to the speculum opening wider, splitting him wide until he couldn’t even think beyond the stretch.

He felt the speculum jostle as Megatron’s hands landed on it, and forced himself to relax. He’d learned early on that tensing only made the process more difficult. Better to prepare himself, before he was spanked into submission again.

Megatron chuckled. “Oh, Starscream, you’re doing so well,” he said. There was a brief pat against his aft, and the speculum suddenly collapsed inside of him, then withdrew.

Starscream cried out in surprise, as the stretch in his aft suddenly disappeared, and the cold arms of the speculum withdrew. He twisted his helm, trying to look over his shoulder or drop it down to get a glimpse of what the mech was doing, but he only was able to catch a glimpse of leg plating. Nothing was touching him, but they still stood in front of his spread legs and aft.

“Oh,” the leader of the Decepticons groaned. “Yes, this is perfect.” His fingers caressed the loose rim of Starscream’s aft. “You’re so stretched, do you know that?” he said. “You’re gaping, you won’t even close. I can see every little twitch inside of you. You’re so empty, anything could fill you and you’d be happy.”

The fingers pulled his rim apart as far as it would go but didn’t press inside. Lubricant welled up in Starscream’s valve, ineffectively, as his aft fluttered weakly, aching for even the torturous, ghostly tease of fullness that the speculum had provided.

“Puh ih baahg,” he tried to beg, but it came out garbled and incomprehensible around the gag. Drool slid down the corners of his mouth.

“Was that begging?” Megatron laughed. His hand pulled away entirely, and Starscream whimpered and tried again. “It is,” he said, delighted. “So what is it you want? Something to spread you? Was that it?”

Starscream nodded his helm frantically, shifting his hips as much as he could in his bondage to display his aft and valve. He couldn’t do much, but he tried to let the insides ripple invitingly.

Megatron laughed more. “I was teasing when I said you’d take anything,” he said, “but now I think you actually might. You should have warned me you’d be so desperate. I would have prepared something even better.” Starscream let out a cry, frustration and desperation all in one, and a hand tapped his aft warningly.

“Well then, we’ll see what I can do,” his master said.

The fingers returned to his rim, playing with the entrance, stretching and tugging at it. Suspended as he was, Starscream couldn’t rock back into it. He could only try and clench his aft around the fingers whenever they slid deeper into him, but stretched as he was, it couldn’t do more than a weak flutter. It seemed to amuse Megatron, who took to stretching him open even further whenever he clenched. Two fingers slipped into him, then three, playing with the loose hole of his aft.

By the time a fourth finger began to edge inside, Starscream had lost all control over his vocalizer. Megatron’s efforts on his aft had him rocking ever so slightly in the air, which meant the clamp and weight on his node kept shifting as well, tugging on his node and making him cry out. Drool slid from his mouth. Lubricant dripped from his valve. His optic feed blurred and shot static at him. Every tug of sensation drove him higher, but it still wasn’t enough.

Then Megatron changed tactics, ramming all four of his fingers into Starscream, hard.

Starscream screamed, but he wasn’t done. They drove in again, and again, slamming his aft, making him rock wildly in his suspension. The sensation was sudden, and so much accompanied with the sudden frantic tugging of the weight on his node.

And still there was more. Every time they rammed into him, the four fingers pressed further inside, until Starscream felt them slide in past the knuckle. The ramming slowed, but did not stop, and Starscream found himself wailing and trembling all over. His tormentor did not stop. He could feel Megatron’s thumb pressing against the edge of his aft, now stretched almost as wide as the speculum had spread him.

“Now,” he purred, “let’s see how much you’ll really take.”

The fingers curled inside of him, then pressed forward, stretching and pushing at his already stretched rim until the widest part of Megatron’s fist popped inside of him. Starscream cried out again, his frame seizing up, his legs attempting to kick despite the bonds but failing, instead making him thrash and setting the clamp on his node swinging wildly once again.

“Your aft really is hungry enough to take anything,” he mused. He sounded delighted.

Starscream’s fans kicked up a gear as Megatron began to flex his hand inside of him. Every twitch had sounds pouring out of him. Optical lubricant began pouring down his faceplates as he felt the hand begin to shift. He rocked with the motion, as the back-and-forth grew stronger, until a hand grabbed his hip, stilling him somewhat. Every time, the fist pressed in farther, then pulled out more, until the widest part of Megatron’s hand was slamming in and out of him with no hesitation.

“Look at this. You’re the most pathetic mess I’ve ever seen, and all I had to do was turn your aft into a gaping ruin to do it,” Megatron was panting now, his grip tight as his fist shoved deep inside Starscream and stayed there for a few moments. Then he pulled it back, laughing at the sound Starscream made. “Try getting off ever again without thinking of this,” he rumbled. “You’ll touch yourself, you’ll fuck yourself with anything you have, but it won’t be enough to compare to this.”

The hand dropped away from his hip. Starscream tried to cry out in protest—he couldn’t take it if everything was pulled away, not again—

The clamp was ripped off of his node, right as the hand shoved deep inside of him.

Fire bloomed in Starscream’s node, then spread to his entire array. His entire frame thrashed, his body seizing despite the straps holding him suspended. Fluid spattered out of his valve, and his aft clenched hard around the hand inside of it. Overload struck him like a hammer, whiting out everything around him.

It took time for Starscream to come back from that. When he did, he was hanging limply, shivering occasionally in aftershocks. It was only when one of those made his aft flutter weakly that he realized he was empty again, left open to the cold air of the room. His node throbbed with every pulse of his spark, and his array was sopping , still dripping. His jaw ached around the gag.

He heard a groan from behind him, then a whisper of sound, before something pressed against the loose entrance of his aft. He shivered, but his frame seemed unable to tense even a single cable.

Whatever it was, it pressed into him only slightly. Megatron’s spike, Starscream realized with another shiver. It didn’t shove any further inside of him, only jerked slightly, as the mech grunted behind him.

Starscream let out a ragged gasp when heat spurted into his aft. Transfluid, he realized. Arousal tried to flicker through him, but fuzzy exhaustion didn’t let it grow beyond a faint tingle as Megatron sighed and pulled out.

The warmth of transfluid filling him seemed to diminish the ache of being empty, enough that Starscream only sighed and twitched as Megatron hooked fingers into his rim and pulled it wide open, exposing his loose walls and the transfluid inside of them.

“Are you happy now?” he asked. Starscream nearly nodded before realizing that he could barely lift his helm, and Megatron couldn’t see him anyway, and made an agreeing hum around the gag, which made Megatron laugh. “I see you know your place, Starscream.”

 


End file.
